


【All蝙】韦恩少爷被骗记PWP

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Dark Multiverse Batman Hush
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 女攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 缄默蝙，塔蝙，jaybru。看完黑暗多元缄默后自己爽一爽。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Thomas Elliot/Bruce Wayne, all Batman
Series: 床戏合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试写女攻pegging

塔利亚初见韦恩家小少爷是在埃利奥特举办的宴会上。  
当时清隽的青年人正略显羞涩地捧着酒杯，礼貌又疏离地和攀谈者讲着话。他浑身上下，从衣角到发丝都被打理的整整齐齐，修身的西装勾勒出匀称的身段，一举一动都是被精心教养过的，端着一种上流社会浸泡出的贵气。  
——像个高级宠物。  
塔利亚的目光在这只漂亮金丝雀的身上停驻了一会，半开玩笑地对埃利奥特说：“合作上刺客联盟也不是一步都不能让，单看你有多大诚意了。”  
埃利奥特顺着她的视线看过去，正对上发小信赖又亲近的眼神。他当然知道自己这个兄弟有多招人，之前也不是没有不知死活的蠢货想要染指他的东西。但刺客联盟到底与那些能随手弄死的垃圾不同。而且如果能换来更大的利益，那么一时的割让也不是不能容忍。  
托马斯迅速地判明了利弊，表面上仍是神色如常，甚至微笑着冲布鲁斯遥遥举杯，口中却道：“礼物我会派人送到奥古小姐下榻之处的。”  
于是当天晚上，塔利亚微醺着回到房间时，便看见一个被蒙着眼睛的小少爷正无聊地坐在床边发呆，而就在大床另一边大开的精美盒子里，手套道具一应俱全。  
布鲁斯听见房门的开关声望过来，嘴角还在不开心地下撇，甚至有些亲昵地抱怨着：“你去哪了，怎么这么久？”  
这倒是塔利亚没想到的。她饶有兴趣地拿起那副填充了部分体积的皮质手套戴上，从容地回身制止了布鲁斯取下眼罩的动作。  
“汤米？”布鲁斯疑惑地叫着，他漫无目的地抬起头，试图去找那个把他卖掉的养兄。  
塔利亚盯着他开开合合的浅淡薄唇，攥着他腕部的手不由自主地加了力道。年轻的韦恩明明长相极具攻击性，偏偏性格被教养得过分温和，现在又毫无防备地半张着嘴……塔利亚伸出两根手指粗暴地压上他的下唇，揉弄出几分血色后便撬开顺从的齿列探进去搅拌。咽不下的唾液从他的嘴角流出来，沾染在漆黑的手套上晶莹一片。  
“慢、慢点，汤米……我好难受……”布鲁斯低声呻吟出声，在动作的间隙费力地试图阻止。隔着一层皮革的大手在他嘴里没轻没重地横冲直撞，三四根手指一起进出他的嘴巴，莽撞的动作好几次近乎塞进他的喉咙。布鲁斯呼吸困难，两颊都泛起一层好看的艳红，他一手被塔利亚牢牢箍着动弹不得，便另一手犹犹豫豫地搭上塔利亚在她嘴里作弄的手，在她动作的间隙囫囵地试图制止。  
这点不够坚定的拒绝当然阻止不了弑父上位的恶魔之首，但塔利亚还是故作温柔地顺着他的意思收了手，只是半途借着力道向下一落，干脆扯烂了小少爷身上包装的那层衬衣。  
原本规整的白色衬衫被崩开了扣子，袒露着还在急促起伏的胸膛。韦恩的皮肤是久居室内的苍白色，但锻炼得当的肌肉附在挺拔的骨架上仍显出一种属于野外猎食者的英气。现在，这头被驯服了的野兽自愿舒展开柔软的腹部，高高仰起头露出脆弱的咽喉。他微张着嘴巴露出了一截艳红的舌尖，再往上的黑布却遮住了那双神采飞扬的眼睛。塔利亚的手悬在黑布上两三秒后，轻轻掠过，咔嚓咔嚓两声，拽过布鲁斯的手腕拷在了床头。  
布鲁斯乖顺地躺在她身下，只在塔利亚抽手起身时歪头蹭了蹭，“汤米，你……说说话。”因为有自幼培养的情谊和多年积淀的信任，布鲁斯从不在意兄长那深藏的可怕控制欲。可今天心里莫名的不安感过于强烈，他还是忍不住寻求慰藉。  
塔利亚挑选道具的动作一顿，一片暗沉的眼底映出韦恩自然而然的依恋模样。她无声地勾起嘴角，掌心安抚式地捧住布鲁斯线条分明的颌骨，另一只手却目标明确地取出了一根形似狼牙棒一样的假阴茎固定在胯下。  
然后，丢开了手套。  
没了手套的遮掩，她纤细的手指一按上布鲁斯的腰就显出了端倪。布鲁斯原本放松的姿态一紧，条件反射就要抬脚踹过来，喊道：“你是谁！谁派你来的！”他一击不成，便迅速脚下一蹬，打算凑到手上去摘了眼罩。  
“老实点别动。”塔利亚抓着他的脚踝把他拖回身下，横过腿压住他渐渐失了章法的挣扎，飞快地扯掉了他的裤子。  
“啧。”她看着窄小穴口翕动时隐约露出的一点水意，并起两指轻松地探了进去。  
该死的淫贼。  
布鲁斯急促地呼吸着，咬着牙在心里对着看不见的无耻之徒破口大骂。但人在屋檐下不得不低头，他也知道自己这点三脚猫的功夫恐怕打不过对方，只好在嘴上先服个软，“你现在动了我，韦恩和埃利奥特都不会放过你，但如果你停手离开，我可以当成什么都没发生过，不做彻查。你可以好好考虑一下，为了占点便宜招惹哥谭两大世家到底值不值得。”  
那淫贼灵活的手指已经开始在他身体里兴风作浪了。两根指头分分合合，很快就有了目标，过长的指甲便立刻紧着一块小小的突起剐蹭。布鲁斯起初还能屏息忍着，被这毫不留情地一蛰，顿时乱了呼吸，从鼻腔里漏出一声呻吟。  
布鲁斯气急怒吼：“你找死！”  
塔利亚欣赏着他这副凶狠又隐忍的样子，低笑一声，俯身抓着他短发吻上了他的唇。发现自己差点被骗身的韦恩当然不可能像之前那样乖巧，两人很快把接吻变成了撕咬，血腥味在唇舌间散开，点点刺痛在窒息般的吻中变成了缠绵式的火辣。  
“韦恩先生知道这里是哪吗？”塔利亚用拇指抹掉了韦恩下唇的血迹，然后及时躲开了一记扑咬。她把韦恩脸上的黑布摆正了些，轻飘飘地说，“这里是埃利奥特招待刺客联盟的酒店。”  
闻言，布鲁斯被脑海中突然窜出的想法搅得大乱。  
不，不可能。  
而这时，塔利亚扶住胯下那根狰狞的东西抵上了布鲁斯湿漉漉的后穴，挺腰没入。  
“呃啊——”  
布鲁斯上半身猛地弓起，又痛极无力地落下。他难挨地微微抬起下巴，劫后余生一样大口大口地喘着气，下身突然被撑大的钝痛和胶质尖刺狠狠擦过肠壁的刺激让他一时什么都思考不下去。  
塔利亚一手托着他的后颈把他抬起来，温热的呼吸喷到微潮的蒙眼黑布上。姿势的转变让她跨部的东西在重力下进的更深了，本就不小的体积加上恶意满满的形状，擦过敏感的凸起时几乎是逼迫着甬道喷出情液自保。塔利亚掐着布鲁斯的下巴扳开牙关，像是要把他侵吞入腹一样搜刮里面的空间，分开时牵出一道极细的银丝，配着那对被蹂躏得鲜艳的唇瓣，简直秀色可餐。  
塔利亚单手稳稳地固定住他的身体，摆动腰肢一下一下狠狠地操起他湿软的后穴。有力的撞击实打实地拍击着臀瓣，把久不见光的皮肤折磨得通红。  
“不……求你……别这么快……”  
布鲁斯撑不下去，强忍着羞耻出声祈求。他从没经历过这么激烈的性爱，针对敏感甬道的酷刑让他一度有濒死的恐惧。  
女人纤细的身段似乎蕴藏着无穷的力量，她麦色的肌肤紧紧贴上小少爷的皮肉，把那根可怕的器具深深埋进对方的身体。塔利亚俯身颇温柔地吻了吻布鲁斯已经附上了一层冷汗的额头，眼神近乎于怜惜，轻声说：“乖乖忍着。”然后残忍地完全抽离，又尽根撞了回去。  
“呜——”  
布鲁斯有那么一瞬间的失声，他受了过大刺激的神经处理不及，导致视野里一片空白。但这片刻却是他最后的休憩。在意识回归之后，刻意擦着前列腺抽插的假阴茎已经把连绵不断的欲潮赶到眼前。他脑海中除了没顶的快感空无一物，甬道中开始大股地涌出情液，生理性的泪水也浸透了黑布，无知无觉地淌了满脸。而塔利亚甚至还有精力撕咬他的下唇吞没他的呼吸。  
她柔软的胸脯与布鲁斯精壮结实的肌肉相贴，外表带来的差距和实际的力量等级形成了鲜明的反差。塔利亚看着青年的反应体贴地调整动作，耐心地开发这具身体最性感的一面。从柔软的耳垂到滚动的喉结，然后是小小的乳尖和收紧的侧腰。甬道在刺激下反射性收紧，又被凶悍地操开，附在假阴茎上半硬的狼牙刺毫不客气地把肠肉活剐剖开，再来来回回折腾得精疲力尽，最后只能柔顺地含着被强塞进来得一切，腔体深处也像是开了闸一样被带出大量淫水。  
布鲁斯在这样的攻势下全面溃败，高潮带来的晕眩甚至让他隔了好久才意识到眼前的光明。  
“你是……“布鲁斯看着眼前的人瞪大了眼，不可置信地叫出对方的身份，”奥古。”  
暧昧的灯光下，刺客联盟首领那张美艳的面孔竟让布鲁斯心底发凉。她明明在勾唇微笑，眼底却野兽一样映着幽幽的冷光。  
塔利亚满足地看着那双漂亮瞳孔中动人的破碎之色，“好心”地补充道：“回去告诉你的‘好哥哥’，我对这份礼物非常满意。”


	2. Chapter 2

阿卡姆疯人院，精神病罪犯的特殊监狱兼治疗中心——实际上隶属于埃利奥特的秘密人体实验室。  
韦恩被送来已经七天了。开始的时候他还尝试对守卫威逼利诱，但偶然在里面发现了效力埃利奥特的打手后，他一下子安分了下来。  
“他有三四天没说过话了。”克莱恩博士谄媚地跟大金主汇报着，“当然，我确认他有乖乖吃东西，而且绝对没有受虐待。”  
他们停在关押韦恩的牢房门前。克莱恩赶紧上前开锁，“您请。”他恭敬地让开路。  
“你可以离开了，去外面等着。”  
狭小的空间里只剩两人。托马斯走到唯一的囚徒面前，叹了口气，“布鲁斯。”  
坐在单人床边的青年抬起头，因过重思虑而瘦削下来的脸颊和沉静的钢蓝色眼睛让他整个人气质大变，“所以确实是你，汤米。”他以从未有过的陌生语气叫着亲昵的名字，“介意跟我说说原因吗？”  
托马斯却轻松地笑了起来，“当然是为了权势，不然呢？”他甚至毫不介意地坐到了布鲁斯身边，“哦，我亲爱的布鲁斯，你应该对这个任务感到高兴才是——好好讨好奥古帮助促成和刺客联盟的合作，我绝对不会忘记你的功劳的，如果能让那个女人满意，她说不定能给你更好的待遇呢！”  
“你在说什么？！”布鲁斯不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
“别装了，婊子。”托马斯不屑地扬起眉毛，“谁出好处对你有区别吗？”  
“托马斯埃利奥特，”布鲁斯站起身居高临下地看着他，一字一顿地说，“你就是个混蛋。”他狠狠地揍出一拳，大骂，“我特么居然那么信任你！韦恩企业是我交给你的——而你觉得我需要卖身？！”他骑在托马斯身上，扯起那个禽兽的衣领，低喘着问道，“我们是兄弟的——你到底怎么了？”  
托马斯按着他的脑袋猛地往旁边的墙壁上一撞，提起晕眩的布鲁斯压到床上，“欢迎来到现实世界，弟弟。”他抓着布鲁斯的短发一下一下地磕着牢房的内壁，鲜血从额角流到布鲁斯一边的眼睛里，染红了半个世界。托马斯把彻底失去反抗能力的人扔开，“说真的，布鲁斯，我没想到你能真的一直保持这种……愚蠢。”他恶劣地笑笑，“我几乎要心软了。”  
托马斯掐着布鲁斯的颌骨检查自己的“财产”。如果不是必须的话，他当然不愿意把自己的东西给出去，但事已至此，那么没道理外人可以肆无忌惮地享受，他这个正主反而要继续装成好哥哥费劲克制。  
韦恩总是漂亮的，哪怕受伤的时候，不，现在这样子格外好看。  
托马斯舔着他侧脸的鲜血吻上半阖的空茫眼睛，强行拨开皮肉的保护，直接侵略到最脆弱的内里。  
假如真的有一天他不得不彻底放弃布鲁斯的话，他想，他一定会把这双眼睛挖下来当纪念品的。  
“张嘴，布鲁斯。”埃利奥特轻轻拍了拍布鲁斯的脸颊，温柔地诱哄。  
一片眩晕中，布鲁斯习惯性地听从了那个熟悉的声音。他半睁着失焦的双眼，胀痛的大脑混乱无比。两根手指伸进了他的嘴里，一个模糊的身影浮在他的眼前，那是……托马斯！  
他聚起最后的力气一下合上了牙关。  
“嗷！”  
托马斯痛叫一声，反手甩过一巴掌大骂一声。他扫了一眼手指上深深的牙印，冷笑着拽下领带，掐着布鲁斯的下巴塞进他的嘴里，“相信我，弟弟，我本来不想这么对你的。”  
布鲁斯之前被撞出的头晕还没有缓过来，又加上了半边耳鸣，根本听不清他到底在说什么，事实上，他已经基本失去对外的一切感知了。  
托马斯粗暴地把他从阿卡姆的橙色囚服里拽出来，几根手指沾着他额角的伤口直接捅开了他的下体。  
“呜嗯！”  
在鲜血的润滑下，托马斯顺畅地打开了甬道。他对布鲁斯足够了解，哪怕是恩断义绝也能仅凭肉体刺激让这具身体产生反应。贪婪的后穴很快就被他激起了欲望，违背主人的意愿变得潮湿软热。可怜布鲁斯好不容易找回了几丝神智，紧接着就被自己下流的身子背刺一刀。  
环状括约肌被撑得大开，带来的微胀感却反过来催生了难以满足的饥渴。几根手指灵活地绕着前列腺处的突起打转，偏偏不肯给他一个痛快。肠道深处渐渐有热液流出，内壁也开始痒热难耐地蠕动起来。  
布鲁斯恨恨地咬住口中的布团，咽下了呻吟。  
我的、我的——我的！  
托马斯着迷地看着他，那双燃烧着怒火的蓝眼睛仿佛洗净了尘埃的宝石，漂亮得让人心折。埃利奥特幼时对韦恩的嫉妒和恶意早随时间变成了阴暗的占有欲和傲慢的控制欲，那是他的第一个战利品，是他一手给自己打造的奖品，是他想捏在掌心又想时时拿去炫耀的昂贵收藏品。他掰开布鲁斯的双腿怼到墙上，一口气全操了进去。  
“你以为自己是个什么东西？要不是我，你现在早就被操废了。”他单手固定青年劲瘦的腰肢，一下一下发狠地大开大合，“要我帮你数数这些年你勾引了多少人吗？”  
他大力抓揉着布鲁斯形状优美的胸肌，用指甲去扣挠小巧的肉豆，把那小东西玩得充血肿大，连着周围一圈都又红又烫，痒痛不已。布鲁斯本来被他下身毫不留情的进攻折磨，仅有的一点力气都放在了腿上，堪堪忍着恼恨缠着托马斯的腰部往上逃，结果刚好撞上门来，一时间进退不得，只能苦闷地喘息着，连含着布团的力气都快没了。  
“嗯……哼……呜呜……”一丝丝粘腻的呻吟声从他嘴里漏出来。  
托马斯突然有点后悔之前毫无必要的作秀。“你早就期待这个了是吗？你馋坏了。”他伸出拇指抹掉布鲁斯嘴角滑落的银丝，用手拢住一片胸肉强行堆出一个小山包，“我给你这里打点药怎么样？——当然还要加上下面这张小嘴，”他摆动胯部打桩似的抽插，离开时带出透明的肠液顺着布鲁斯的大腿内侧流下，闯入时又重重地撞上臀瓣打出啪地一声，“你会变成我最棒的小婊子的。”  
失血的晕眩无力加上情事带来的疲乏，布鲁斯在被逼迫着一次次强制兴奋后终于陷入了可贵的半昏迷。他听不见也感知不到外界，唯有强烈的快感穿过层层迷障支撑他瘫软的身体。哪怕是口中的布团被取出，他也只能脱力地任由托马斯拨弄他的唇舌。  
托马斯把他按在床上，以一种想掐死他的力道卡着他的脖子一点点施力，甚至断绝了他所有的挣扎，在享受了甬道濒死的疯狂战栗后，终于，微凉的精液灌入了他的小腹。  
韦恩被丢在床上，他大口大口地喘息着，眼前是大面积的黑斑，浑身上下一片狼藉。  
而托马斯已经从容地整理好了衣物，迅速恢复了上流社会的精英派头。  
“你斗不过我的，布鲁斯。听话一点，我不会亏待你。”他甚至还在用那种温和可靠的语气。  
“呵，”布鲁斯费力地从嗓子眼里挤出气音，“滚！”  
托马斯却一点没有被激怒的样子，他整了下领口，“我希望你不会后悔今天的决定。”  
高档皮鞋的敲击声一步步远去，布鲁斯疲倦又不甘地合上了双眼，在他失去意识前，走廊尽头的一句话遥遥传来：  
“他是你的了，克莱因博士。尽量别弄坏了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷懒哈维蝙不想写了，最初构思的黑化版哈维在某些方面和缄默有点撞人设，本来想让哈维当最后一根稻草的，但拖了太久想快点写完——主要是想赶紧把性癖搞了。下章jaybru完结，想挑战一下堕落疯美人，不知道能不能把脑洞好好写出来……


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 药物改造预警。奇怪性癖预警。  
> 前情提要：布鲁斯知道被骗后私下扶持了杰森成为红线老大。蝙蝠被缄默和塔姐折腾久了有一定性瘾，得不到满足会激发恐惧毒气的后遗症。括号里是恐惧毒气产生的幻觉。  
> 主要就是想搞哭唧唧又凶巴巴的蝙蝠找人肉按摩棒的故事，桶哥实惨（且赚？）

香烟，烈酒，美人。  
杰森一回安全屋就被扯着领带压到了床上，一口辣嗓子的高浓度酒水渡进了嘴里，呛鼻的烟草气息扑面而来。  
他早就放弃纠结这家伙是怎么找到自己安全屋的了，但是，“去洗澡。”他皱起眉头，支撑着推开这个浑身乱七八糟味道的混蛋。  
“已经洗了。”男人跨坐在他身上，坚决地按住他，“我有事要安排你。”  
杰森这才通过窗户透进来的光线看清室内的情形：床脚那一团衣裤明显跟整洁的环境格格不入，男人的头发已经快干了，但发尾还亮着一点湿意，再加上他居然浑身赤裸只松松披了一件自己的衬衫——  
“操！”杰森咒骂一声，“你他妈又发骚！”  
“我知道红线从莱克斯那里进了一批货。”布鲁斯充耳不闻，只慢悠悠地解着杰森身上规整的扣子，“我要用一个。”  
谁他妈管你要用什么！杰森把视线从敞怀黑衬衫里露出的白得发亮的硕大胸肌上移开，扭头一眨不眨地盯着床边灯罩上的花纹，好像那上面画着的是绝世艺术。  
“你要收网了？”他用再正常不过的语气问。  
布鲁斯从鼻子里轻轻哼出一声表示承认，说话时难得带着几分真心的愉悦，“韦恩集团产品的破解码我放在你桌子上了，在宴会上露个面就会有人去接你——那些人之前在刺客联盟混迹，你可以放心打他们的旗号，最后越乱越好。”  
他手上动作不停，剥出年轻人结实的肉体，俯下身渴求地呼吸着香料遮盖不住的汗水味道，兴奋得语速都不自觉地加快，“我会确保有罪的一个都逃不了。”  
“而在开始之前——”他舔舔自己干燥的唇瓣，低头顺着杰森剧烈起伏的胸膛一路吻过块垒分明的腹肌，坐在他的腿上塌腰轻触半勃的阴茎，然后立刻支起上身，“我让你去找的假死药在哪。”他死死压制着年轻人躁动的身子，居高临下的角度，湛蓝的眼睛玻璃珠一样冷冷睨过来。  
操他妈的。假正经的混蛋。  
杰森磨了磨牙，“右侧第三个抽屉里。”他在布鲁斯松手的瞬间翻身而起，揪着散乱的衣领把男人按在胯下，被撩拨得火热硬挺的棒子直接塞进了那张废话连篇的嘴巴里。  
布鲁斯全无抵抗之意地张开嘴，胸膛摩擦着杰森的大腿，仰起头配合地做出吞咽的动作，尽可能深地吮吸。他娴熟地收起牙齿，舌头在伞状龟头上打着圈滑过，灵活地贴着柱身舔舐。高热的口腔中汁水丰富，不知是被顶到了喉咙条件反射地刺激出大量唾液，还是真的对性事食髓知味流出了口水。成年男子的五官深邃立体，眼神中的疯狂冷漠更添一份压力，可他此时嘴巴满满地塞着性器，微眯着眼享受似的含吮吞吐的样子一举打破了所有的威慑，让人只想把他操得仪态尽失，以后再也提不起胆子装模作样。  
杰森顺着心意，揽过布鲁斯的腰肢把他摆成跪趴的姿势，却在手指陷进软穴时摸到了两根电线，他黑着脸直接往外一扯——  
“啊啊啊！”  
“见鬼！你刚才一直含着这些东西？”  
杰森提着两个湿淋淋、还在坚持不懈地震动着的跳蛋伸到布鲁斯面前。  
布鲁斯还没从那一瞬的刺激里缓过神，正有些意犹未尽地回味着，闻言强睁开眼睛瞥了一下，下意识地撑起身子凑上来偏过脸颊不舍地蹭了蹭，“嗯哼？”  
“布鲁斯韦恩，”杰森喃喃道，“你绝对是个恶魔。”他把那两个玩具丢到一边，扶住被薄汗浸得湿滑的臀瓣操了进去。  
早被道具开发了个通透的肠道柔软紧致，能吞会吐，伺弄肉棒的本领完全不输上面那张嘴。汩汩的淫水在抽插间被带出，打得两人腿间湿亮一片，又流不尽似的在穴口处咕啾有声。  
布鲁斯大大地分开双腿，撅起屁股扭着腰迎合，放肆地大声浪叫。他压低了上身在床上磨蹭，试图通过布质的纹路解决瘙痒的胸肉，但想也知道不够。这时，兀自嗡嗡震动的两个玩具进入了他的视野。  
“操你的你要干嘛？！”操到一半被布鲁斯闪身躲开的杰森气的想要吃人。  
谁知布鲁斯当即理直气壮地怼了回来，“去操你自己！”他带着隐隐地哭腔吼完，吸了下鼻子，爬过去捡起了两个跳蛋，回过身，“你他妈愣着干嘛！”  
杰森在他吼第一句时看见他眼角的一点泪意就懵了，想起往事差点吓得原地软掉。  
不会吧，又来……  
可紧接着他就绝望地看见布鲁斯转过来，脸上清晰地流着两行泪，单手扣着肩膀把他拎了过去，冲他哑着嗓子命令道：“你他妈操啊！”  
杰森忍着牙疼赶紧应了一声，捞起男人两条腿一杆进洞。  
操……  
杰森现在满脑袋想的都是要回到过去给自己两巴掌——他妈一个能在贵族们一手遮天的哥谭搞大事的，用脚趾头想也不会是个好惹的主，哪怕那家伙在床上哭得直打嗝，也只代表着他可能会一边流着眼泪一边用屁股奸得你一起哭。  
好在布鲁斯并不经常这么失态。  
杰森任劳任怨地一下一下又深又重地抱着布鲁斯的腰操弄，虽然他并不介意被当成人肉按摩棒，但被逼着出力实在是累大于爽，而且被伺候的那个还百般挑剔——  
“你是没吃饭吗？”布鲁斯丝毫不给面子地质问。欲求不满让他整个人都暴躁了起来。他干脆欺身而上骑着杰森的腰，媚红色的软穴嘟着嘴对着肉棒一口吃到了底。  
他如同献祭般疯狂地摆动腰肢，每次退到堪堪含住龟头，然后便不管不顾地落下，软烂的穴肉被阴茎一气破开，瑟缩着榨出温热的汁水来。  
【贱货！婊子！】  
泪水从他眼角落下。  
【换种药让你产奶怎么样？下次你高潮的时候就可以一起喷水了。】  
布鲁斯鼓胀的胸肌紧紧贴着杰森，中间夹着两个滑腻的玩具，振动似乎一直传到了骨头缝里，让他整个人都颤抖起来。  
“吸它！”他抓起杰森的头发，把胸脯凑到年轻人喷着热气的嘴巴那，“他妈的快点！”  
温暖的口腔包裹住他的乳尖，吮吸的力道带来轻微的疼痛却爽得仿佛吸走了他的脑子。于是他又把另一边胸肉塞到了杰森嘴里。  
【兄弟？哈哈哈哈哈……我很抱歉，但是韦恩先生……哈哈……对不起，但这太好笑了……】  
布鲁斯被自己操得失神，原本凌厉的眼睛都没了焦距，只空茫茫地涌出透明的液体来。他哭得太厉害，上气不接下气，一边喘一边发狠地在杰森身上起伏。  
【……布鲁斯老爷，通过这些，我们可以确定，是托马斯一手策划了您父母和埃利奥特夫妇的死亡。】  
“汤米……”布鲁斯含糊不清地低低叫了一声。  
下面的杰森感觉自己的阴茎都被他剧烈的动作磨得隐隐作痛了，只是堪堪强忍着，兢兢业业地照顾他两个小奶子。模模糊糊听见这一声还以为终于可以中场休息了，便赶紧往垫子里一陷，大喘了几口气。  
结果下一秒就被布鲁斯又一次粗暴地揪着头发薅了起来。  
“操别拽！秃了秃了！”  
布鲁斯不顾杰森的大叫把他按回胸前，“咬！”  
好的，难度升级。  
杰森又被迫反身投入工作。  
下次再被这家伙诱惑我就是猪。他妈当初谈合作的时候明明不包括陪床的。  
牙齿碾磨的刺痛带着火辣辣的爽快，快感顺着神经网络传遍全身，布鲁斯甬道一缩，把里面的肉棒绞得死死的，动弹不得。他臀肉连着大腿都控制不住地微微打颤，肠道深处大股的情液涌了出来，兜头浇在滚烫的棒子上。  
【砰！砰！】  
“……呜——呜嗯……”  
布鲁斯浑身一抖，被精液冲刷着内壁的同时，从喉咙深处泄出一声变了调的脆弱悲鸣。  
杰森从满是污浊液体的床上爬起来，就看见刚刚还哭得不能自已的家伙正一声不吭地撅着屁股在地上捡跳蛋。乳白色的混合物顺着他的大腿流下来，被他扯过床单胡乱擦掉，然后安静下来的两个小玩具又回到了自己温暖的巢穴。  
“一切按计划行事。”男人背对着他穿起衣服，语气冷淡地吩咐。他脸上的泪痕已经消失不见，抿起嘴巴的样子严肃得不容抗拒，“还有，”他最后看了一眼杰森，“小心一点。”  
他翻出窗子融入了夜色中。  
【布鲁斯，你是一个韦恩。】  
你才是哥谭的王。


End file.
